Biology Notes
by SUPER AMAZING
Summary: After several decades of Biology class Edward is glad he now has Bella to "entertain" in class by passing notes. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**This was a one shot requested by Twilightmom67, you actually have the best ideas!**

**THE ONE SHOT REQUEST SHOW**

**So, this is my latest project! I am now taking request for one shots, I prefer writing them to regular stories because I get bored easily writing long stories. So, start your requests now! PM me your ideas or leave them in reviews!**

**There is one exception. No JACOB/BELLA.  
Other than than anything is welcome!**

**Maybe you want to know just how exactly Edward ripped chunks from that headboard?  
Or how he responds to some of Jacob's thoughts?  
Or what do Carlisle and Esme get up to on their island?**

**REQUEST AWAY!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight

* * *

Biology classrooms. Timeless. Do they ever change? The same wide wooden desks, same standard issue department stools and the same middle aged, prematurely balding teacher standing at the front of the class.

One thing was very different this time round though. The Bella sitting beside me was no longer human and fragile and easily broken. No, now Bella was strong and immortal and very much unbreakable

And mine. Forever.

_Edward? _

Bella's thoughts broke through mine. I knew it was very difficult for her to let down her shield, it frustrated her. But with time it would get easier, just like it had gotten easier for me to blank others' thoughts.

The classroom was silent, there was test taking place, Bella and I had already finished and were now whiling away the remaining fourty minutes. Even vampire whispers would be heard. I tore a sheet of paper from my refill pad, under the pretence of continuing my test onto a second page.

_Yes Bells? _I wrote.

_**Edward I'm bored**_.

_What would you like me to do?_

_**Entertain me.**_

I shot my wife a meaningful look, I didn't need to be able to read her mind to know what she wanted me to do.

_Do you want to go somewhere after this?_

_**Anywhere.**_

_I want you._

_**How do you want me**_

I shot her an exasperated look.

_You know what I mean._

_**Describe it to me.**_

_I wouldn't mind a repeat performance of last night_

I could feel a tightening in my jeans as I relived our activities last night. Renesmee had stayed with Esme and Carlisle last night, we had been free to be as loud as we wanted in our new house. And we had taken full advantage of it, the smashed walls bore testament to it.

_**I want to feel you inside me.**_

"Bella" I growled.

"No talking Mr. Cullen" called Mr. Walsh from the head of the classroom.

_There is nothing I want more now than you. I want to feel you in my hand._

_**How quiet can you be?**_

Her shield dropped again and she showed me us, in this very classroom. The teacher's back turned the other way whilst my hand crept up her thigh and under her blue panties. Blue. My breathing stopped. I could smell her arousal from my seat. My hand clenched on the desk, gouging out a piece of wood the shape of my fingers, I smoothed it quickly.

_Not quiet enough._

_**"Humor me"**_

I shifted my stool closer to hers, Mr. Walsh glanced towards us again before returning to grading papers. My hand was now resting on Bella's thigh and I silently thanked Alice for talking Bella into wearing that white cotton skirt today. Bella tensed as my hand glided up her smooth, creamy skin. I revelled in the familiarity of her toned thighs. They parted easily as I reached the elastic of her underwear, wanting very much to rip them off as I had last night it took all my self control to merely pull them to the side and slide two fingers amongst her wet folds. I could hear that she too was no longer breathing as my thumb began caressing her clit whilst my index finger slid inside her warmth.

Bella spread her legs as far as she could under the desk, allowing me to insert a second finger, driving them in and out of her. I knew her body as well as I knew my own now. I knew exactly how to touch her to tease her, to make it long and loving, and I knew how to make her climax within two minutes. I rolled her clit under my thumb quickly until I felt her walls begin to clench around my fingers, and her body began to shake.

She relaxed under me, waves of euphoria rolling through her. I loved that only I could make her feel this way, that she came this quickly under my touch older.

_**Thank you.**_

_You're more than welcome. You can repay me later._

I winked at her. Bella feigned a shocked expression. I shot her a lopsided grin.

"Cullen. Swan. Eyes on your own tests please" barked Mr. Walsh.

"I'm finished sir" Bella replied.

"As am I"

"Well then, let's see"

Before I realised what had happened Mr. Walsh had grabbed the piece of paper between us, the sheet with our rather intimate conversation. I couldn't make a grab for it without someone noticing, the eyes of thei entire class were upon us now.

"What's this? Cheating?"

"No, sir I - " began Bella, but he had already began to read.

I read the many explanations his mind presented as his eyes scanned the page. "_They couldn't, not here . . could they?"_

He pocketed the page and returned to the top of the class, "I'll see you two in detention this evening"

In what I hoped was an accurate reaction I let out an audible sigh.

It was a relief when the bell rang moments later, Bella and I sped out of the lab as quickly as we could without drawing attention to ourselves.

"That was interesting?" she muttered.

"You should've heard what he was thinking, 'They didn't . . did they?' "

Bella laughed, "oh well, detention could be fun"

I smirked as I saw the glint in her eye. Yes, detention could be fun.

* * *

**So, comments? Suggestions? Requests? LET ME KNOW!  
**

**Reviews are honestly better than cuddles when you're upset. And tbh, I haven't had a fantastic day/**


	2. Sequel

**Just to let everyone the much requested sequel to this has been posted!**

**It's called "Detention", find it on my profile!**

**Enjoy and leave a review please!**


End file.
